Floating, Falling, Sweet Intoxication
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: I pull at the thin sheet and it slides off his form. Like a artist presenting their finest work I unveil my Itachi. The sheet flutters and whips away from his body, landing on the floor and forgotten. MadaIta Oneshot. AU.


**Okay okay...I should not be writing more stories while I'm still in the middle of 'For Brother's Share This Bond' buuuuuuutttttt...it's just...I was listening to The Phantom of the Opera soundtrack and the Music of the Night and I was like...this is some good shit. Grade A shit right here. This makes me think of Madara and Itachi. So this pretty much ignores canon Tobi=Obito and is Tobi=Madara because I DO WHAT I WANT!**

 **Rated M for sexual content.**

* * *

 _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_  
 _Darkness wakes and stirs imagination_

Itachi's skin is pure unadulterated sin. That is the only way I can describe it. My little protegee stands before me, wearing only a white sheet to cover himself. His hair is loose and flows freely down his back. He looks vulnerable like this. My lovely Itachi. I wonder if I had surprised him. Appearing in his private rooms and whisking him away. Or perhaps he is used to it by now. He allows me to pull him forward, his dark eyes betraying nothing. Smiling, I lean forward and press my lips against his. He tilts his head into the kiss, his body pressing against mine in submission. My hands wander down his clothed back, the feeling of his shiver causing an ache to form between my legs. Each sensation was heightened with my touch. My gaze is hungry as I stare at him. This will not do. I am suddenly wanting the thin barrier between him and I to vanish.

"Come my little love." I whisper huskily into his ear. Itachi moves forward, the sheet trailing around his feet. I entwine my fingers with his and lead him down the darkened halls of my lair. He follows obediently, as he has done in the past. The coldness of the hall is apparent. It is a sharp contrast against the heat growing on my body.

My private rooms are not any warmer, but it will not matter for long. Turning, I face Itachi who awaits my next move. The sheet is wrapped around his chest, his hands clasping the front of it. I move closer to him at a lazy pace. I am the hunter. Itachi is my prey. The mirror in my private room provides an amazing view. I turn Itachi in my arms so his back is pressed against my chest and we are both facing our reflections. Softly, deftly I caressed his covered skin, staring hungrily at him through the mirror, his dark eyes fixed on me, his neck tilted and bared to my touch. His hear beat wildly against my palm and i chuckled, nipping his skin.

"Hear it," I hiss against his throat. My hand traveled downwards and his eyes clenched shut as he fought down a moan. "Feel it secretly possess you..."

"Ah-" Itachi's breath catches in his throat, his eyes dilating. He reaches to pull my hand away from his need, but I grasp his wrist and bring it to my lips. I kiss the fragile wrist gently, eyes half lidded and fixed on the reflection of Itachi's stare. The sheet had begun to unravel, a long expanse of flesh now bared before my hungry gaze. I wanted...I _needed_ more. I pinned his arms to his side, forcing my greatest accomplishment to look at himself.

"Madara..." Itachi's voice was already breathless. He watched my stare travel down his barely covered body, from his chest down those long legs...

"Open up your mind, let your fantasies... _unwind_ "

I pull at the thin sheet and it slides off his form. Like a artist presenting their finest work I unveil my Itachi. The sheet flutters and whips away from his body, landing on the floor and forgotten. Now, Itachi stands before me naked and beautiful. He gazes at me, his eyes dark and curious to my intentions. His thin lips twitch at the edges as my eyes wander down the length of my boy's exquisite body.

"Perfection." I murmur. He had abandoned his defenses with such ease. He had given himself to pleasure...

My fingers trail over his bare unblemished flesh moving down to stroke along his ribs. Itachi's breath hitches at my touch, his sensitive skin reacting to the cold air. My hand continues to wander and he leans against me.

"Madara-sama..." He breathes against my lips. I chuckle and lead him to my bed. He follows as if in a trance. For now, it is only us. There is no Akatuki. No Konoha. No Sasuke. Once the latter was gone...only then could he belong to me...

I turn Itachi so he is once again facing me, pushing him onto the plush bed and quickly following after him. I kiss him as if it were to be our last, grasping his thighs and pushing my stilled clothed body flush against his. Itachi gasps as he feels my hardness grin against him, his legs moving to wrap themselves around my waist.

"Ahhhh..." The noises he makes have me gritting my teeth in need.

"Touch me..." I command softly and my perfect boy complies, slender fingers trailing down my chest as he gazes up at me. My kiss is hungry. Desperate. And so filled with anger. Yet Itachi yields against me as he always does. He watches me through his eyelashes and the gaze has me near frenzied.

"Trust me." My lips are pressed against his as I speak. I want him boneless on my bed. I want him mindless with pleasure...It is my greatest joy. For him to surrender to me. As he has never done before. In my arms he is mine. He belongs to me. Not that ungrateful brother of his. I push him back, my mouth working a path down his chest and further south. He cried out my name and I smirk against his heated flesh. This is Nirvana. Him writhing under me...my only desire is for him to savor each sensation. My mouth, my fingers and my length gliding into his velvety tightness like I was meant to be there. Like he was made for me.

"Let your darker side give in..." I coo into his ear as he shivers, moaning my name with desperation. This night he belong to me. Body, mind and soul. I worship his body as devotedly as a priest at an altar. He is my living God. Itachi changes our positions, moving so he is now straddling me and smirking down at me with a half lidded gaze.

"Sensei..." He purrs, eyes alight with mischief and I return his smirk with a grin of my own.

"Darling?"

Itachi does not answer. Instead swooping down and capturing my lips for a heated kiss. When I am once again encased in his tightness I grip his waist, staring up at him intently as he moved against me. His eyes remain half lidded and I am tempted to ask about his sight. To ask how well he can truly see me. But the expression of pure bliss on his face has me remaining silent. Instead I hold onto him and allow his pleasure to overwhelm him, our voices intermingling and reaching a crescendo of desire, sharp against the walls we hid behind.

Then it is silent.

He sleeps against me, his head resting on my chest as I hold onto him possessively, my fingers sure to leave marks upon his pale skin. It takes time for me to release my grip, even longer for me to close my eyes. I am slow to relax. Slow to let down my guard. Finally as the sun just begins to rise, my boy begins his fall.

I feign sleep as my boy rises. Not moving as he shifts in my arms. He quietly slips from my bed and glides across the room. Gloriously naked and breathtakingly beautiful. I watch through lidded eyes as he moves, the proof of our night staining those lovely thighs of his. He takes the fallen sheet and re wraps it around himself, patting his mussed hair down in an attempt to fix it. Itachi glances over a bare shoulder to watch me. I remain still, breathing even and eyelids twitching in sleep. Itachi turns away for a moment and I can see his indecision and exhaustion. His pallor is near grey. He approaches me and I do not move as he gently presses his lips against my forehead.

"Goodbye Sensei." He breathes against my skin. And then he is gone.

For a moment I do not move. Lying as if still feigning sleep. When finally I do open my eyes, they are narrowed, staring hard at the unforgiving ceiling. My hand gropes for my mask and I slide it onto my face. A new day had begun and I have a job to do.

It is a shame. One so young and so broken. One so willing to fall for someone who will never appreciate them. Itachi had left this room knowing he would never return. Knowing he would never see me again.

My beautiful Itachi is walking to his death.

 _You alone can make my song take flight_  
 _Help me make the music of the night._

* * *

 **I also may or may not have a thing for Itachi wearing only a sheet. This might become a trend...**


End file.
